IM Convos
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Alot can happen on IM..... TROYPAY! *Someone did a IM story with some of the same names i used 4 this so remember...Wildcat14 and JazzSqaure orginated from this story*
1. Chapter 1

**_OK let me get this 2 u straight ChemGal- Gabriella DramaQueen- Sharpay Wildcat14- Troy _**

_**Big Hair- Chad MissPrez- Taylor JazzSquare- Ryan **_

_Chapter One- 3rd Wheel_

_ChemGal has logged on _

_DramaQueen has logged on_

ChemGal- Hey pay what's shaking?

DramaQueen- NM. Ur in a good mood. =)

ChemGal- Well….Troy asked me out!

DramaQueen- Oh

ChemGal- =( aren't u happy 4 me?

DramaQueen- Of course I am! =)

_**Sharpay was upset….really upset**_

ChemGal- Cool! =)

_Wildcat14 has logged on_

ChemGal- Hey Troy!

Wildcat14- Hey Gabi hi Sharpay.

DramaQueen- Hey

ChemGal- I can't wait 'till our date 2nite Troy! =)))

Wildcat14- Me neither.

DramaQueen- Congrats u 2 =)

Wildcat14- Thx ;)

DramaQueen- No Prob ;)

ChemGal- =O excuse me! I'm still online! =P

Wildcat14- Srry Gabi I 3 u!

ChemGal- U 2 hunny!

DramaQueen- Yuck LOL jk jk

ChemGal- Oh I gtg see ya guyz!

DramaQueen- Bye Gabi!

Wildcat14- See ya 3 u!

_ChemGal has logged off_

Wildcat14- Well it's just u and me

DramaQueen- Ya it is =)


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, Here's Chapter 2, Troyella fans stop reading NOW! Trust me, Troypay is ahead! =) Enjoy! **

_Chapter Two: Troypay Moments_

Wilcat14- So what's up gorgeous?

DramaQueen- Nothing Much….WAIT did u call me gorgeous? =)

Wildcat14- Ya =)

DramaQueen- U love me, then y r u going out with Gabi?

Wildcat14- Because of my reputation if I go out with u no 1 will like cheer me on, cuz no one likes u No offence!

DramaQueen- None taken! =)

Wildcat14- So wut u doing?

DramaQueen- Well chatting with u and doing Algebra….mostly chatting LOL what u doing?

Wildcat14- Thinking….and chatting.

DramaQueen- Thinking about wut?

Wildcat14- U =)

DramaQueen- Oh Troy I'm…..EEK! =)))

Wildcat14- LOL

DramaQueen- BRB

Wildcat14- K

_BigHair has logged on_

**Troy quickly hit the 'Hide Previous Chat' Button**

BigHair- hey Dude

Wildcat14- Hey Chad….what's wrong u seem…down =(

BigHair- Taylor and I broke up.

Wildcat14- Y? Wut happend?

DramaQueen- Hey cutie I'm back!

BigHair- =O No u tell me wut happened!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UH OH, Will Chad find out Troy 3's Sharpay? STAY TUNED! LOLZ**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, can Troypay cover up there love 2 Chad? READ 2 FIND OUT!**

**2 FYI's b4 u read**

**1) The reason I have been uploading alot is because i'm sick and bored! **

**2) Troyella Fans- A bit troyella in there NOT alot but some =)**

_Chapter Three: 2 Close 2 Call! _

BigHair- What's going on here?!

Wildcat14- Chad it's not wut u think!

BigHair- Sharpay tell me wuts going on!

DramaQueen- Troy and I r rehersing 4 a play

BigHair- Over IM? =/

DramaQueen- Ya =)

BigHair- =I Wuts the play called?

Wildcat14- He's not that into u

**A/N I want 2 see that movie! (I read the book 2) **

BigHair- O so that's y u and Sharpay r going 2 do it 2gether because your not into Sharpay but she is crazy 4 u!

DramaQueen- EXACTLY!

BigHair- Kool! =)

Wildcat14- IKR, so back 2 the break-up with u and Taylor.

DramaQueen- CHAND AND TAYLOR BROKE UP? =( =O

BigHair- Yeah, OK so I 4got our anniversary…

Wildcat14- Tht's it? =/

BigHair- IK, she took it in 2 this big argument I was like, 'It's Just a another day.'

DramaQueen- WHAT? JUST ANOTHER DAY! =0 anniversary is not just another day! It's the day U and Taylor fell in love and got 2gether! MEN! UGH!

**A/N Oh gosh Sharpay**

_DramaQueen has logged off_

BigHair- Wow tht was…..=/

Wildcat14- U know Chad she sort of right…I hate to say it but she is….=/

**Troy was honored to say Sharpay was right. **

BigHair- Your right…..OH on my buddy list it saids Taylor is in a chat room.

Wildcat14- Go get her!

BigHair- Thx dude peace!

_BigHair has went to Chat room B_

**Troy smiled at the computer screen, he hoped Taylor and Chad got back together they were a cute couple. But then he frowned, was Sharpay mad at him? **

_ChemGal is online_

ChemGal- Hey Troy I missed u! ;)

Wildcat14- U 2 =)

ChemGal- Finally our date is 2nite I cnt wait!

Wildcat14- Me either 3

ChemGal- U ok Troy?

"**I was, until you got on," Tory felt like typing but he was a gentleman he was going to be nice to Miss Montez. **

Wildcat14- Yep just daydreaming 'bout our date =)

ChemGal- EEK! Me 2! =)))

Wildcat14- LOL ;)

ChemGal- Did u hear about Taylor and Chad?

Wildcat14- Yeah Chad was just on, I hope they get back 2gether I hate 2 c young love go 2 waste =(

**A/N- LOLZ and Awwww **

ChemGal- Me 2, I g2g get ready see u 8

Wildcat14- Can't wait ;) 3

ChemGal- Love ya!

Wildcat14- U 2!

_ChemGal has logged off_

"**Finally!" Troy yelled. He looked at his watch. "Time to get ready." He logged off and went to his closet hoping that Chad was having good luck with Taylor.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT....Chaylor! How is Chad doing? WELL SEE......NEXT! LOL**

**R&R =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Chad's apology work? READ 2 FIND OUT!**

_Chapter Four- Chaylor Finds Out! _

_BigHair has logged on _

BigHair- Hi Taylor

MissPrez- Wut do u want? =/

BigHair- 2 apologize

MissPrez- =o, I'm listening

BigHair- I learned tht anniversary is not just another day, it's the day I fell in love with the the most beautiful girl in the world AND was lucky enough 4 her 2 say yes 2 being my GF, I love u Taylor will u 4give me? =)

**Taylor was stunned, that was deep for Chad, REALLY deep! **

MissPrez- Oh Chad =) I 4give u!

BigHair- =)))) I love u sooo much!

MissPrez- I love u 2! So beside wut just happened wut's up?

BigHair- NM, hey! Did u know tht Troy and Sharpay r doing a play together?

MissPrez- Huh?

BigHair- IK, It's called, he's not that into u.

MissPrez- Chad, wut exactly happened 4 u 2 find out about Troy and Sharpay being in a plan 2gether?

**Chad told Taylor about Sharpay logging on and saying 'Hey cutie I'm back,'. Taylor, being head of the activity board at EHS she knew there was NO auditions for 'He's not that into you.' **

MissPrez- Chad, I think Troy and Sharpay….love each other….

BigHair- EWWWWW NO! Troy would NEVER love that leech!

MissPrez- There is no auditions for He's not that into u.

**Chad realized there had been no posters for auditions. Taylor sadly was right.**

BigHair- Ur right, I'm such a donut!

MissPrez- Aww no your not! I will IM Gabby l8ter and u IM Troy l8ter k?

BigHair- K. I g2g B-ball game

MissPrez- Against who?

BigHair- My dad =)

MissPrez- LOL good luck!

BigHair- Love u!

MissPrez- U 2!

_BigHair has logged off_

_MissPrez has logged off_

**Taylor knew telling Gabriella the news was not going to be easy! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How will Gabbi take it? What will Troy & Sharpay do once they know Chad and Taylor (soon 2 be Gabriella too) know?**

**STAY TUNED! **

**R&R =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, well i was checking my emails and i c ALOT of messages. About half from FanFic, I check and i c EVERYONE putting this Sotry on alert and me on alert. Someone also faved this story I was THRILLED! So thrilled I wrote the whole story 2 the end. Thank u guys soooo much! Enjoy! **

_Chapter Five- Taylor tells Gabriella.....sort of_

_ChemGal is online_

_MissPrez is online_

ChemGal- Hey Tay! I had the best date with Troy!

MissPrez- Ya, speaking of Troy

_JazzSquare is online_

**The notice interrupted Taylor's typing.**

JazzSquare- Hey guyz!  
ChemGal- Hey Ry! Where's 'pay?

JazzSquare- Singing lesson =)

MissPrez- Gabi we need 2 talk.

ChemGal- Ry howz ur love life?

'**WHAT? Ryan has ****no ****love life!' Taylor thought to herself. **

JazzSquare- It's….ok. Tay I heard about the u and Chad thing is everything ok?

MissPrez- Fine, peachy Gabi we NEED 2 TALK! =(

**Gabriella was just about to type, 'What's wrong Tay?' when Miss Montez came in. **

"**Gabi, time to go!"**

ChemGal- Srry, I g2g.

JazzSquare- Bye Gabi!

MissPrez- BYE! =((

_MissPrez has logged off_

JazzSquare- Wut's up with Tay?

ChemGal- IDK, c ya ry.

JazzSquare- PCE

_ChemGal has logged off_

_JazzSquare has logged off_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Poor Tay, I wonder what Chad and Troy are doing? LOL anyway thx again everyone!**

**R&R =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6.....ENJOY!**

_Chapter Six- Getting Ready_

_Widcat14 is Online _

_BigHair is Online_

Wilcat14- Hey Chad waz up?

BigHair- We need 2 talk.

Wildcat14- What's up? =/

**Troy started to sweat**

BigHair- Tay said there is no play 4 he's not that into you. So y did 'pay come on and say 'Hey Cutie'?

"**Uh-Oh." Troy thought to himself. He couldn't get himself out of this. It was over.**

Wildcat14- Get Zeke and Jason online then I'll tell u.

BigHair- Y can't u just tell me? =/

Wildcat14- They need 2 hear…..or read LOL…..what I have 2 say.

BigHair- K I'll have them online 7pm 2mmorow,

Wildcat14- K bye

BigHair- Bye

_Wildcat14 has logged off_

_BigHair has logged off_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wat does Troy have 2 say?**

**How will Gabi find out?**

**Where's Sharpay?!**

**LOL R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CookingB-ball- Zeke The key 4 zeke and Jason r ova there! I ;ove this chapter IDK y I just do! lol enjoy!**

**Jason114- Jason (lol) (PS I'm feeling better! LOLZ) **

_Chapter Seven- Telling the Guys_

_BigHair has logged on _

_CookingB-Ball has logged on_

_Jason114 has logged on _

_Wildcat14 had logged on_

BigHair- OK Troy I hav the guys here what is it?

Wildcat14- I love Sharpay Evans!!

Jason114- WHAT? =O

CookingB-ball- HUH?

BigHair- EWW HOW COULD U LOVE THAT LEECH? =P

Jason114- Ya!

CookingB-ball- she is a leech!]

**That made Troy angry…..very angry!**

Wildcat14- How could u love a nerd Chad?

BigHair- =/

Jason114- Harsh Troy, very harsh =/

CookingB-Ball- MEANIE!

Wildcat14- Ya I'm mean 4 calling Taylor a nerd but U guys aren't mean for calling 'pay a leech, o yeah u guyz r angels! =P

BigHair- *Sighs* he's right…..

CookingB-ball- ya….=( srry Troy

Jason114- Ya…srryz.

BigHair- We accepted u loving Sharpay =)

Wildcat14- REALLY??

CookingB-ball- If it makes u happy….it makes us happy.

Jason114- Yep =)

**Troy smiled, **

BigHair- How did Gabi take the news?

**Troy frowned. He had been thinking of the beautiful Sharpay not Gabriella. He sighed. **

Wildcat14- I'm iming her next.

CookingB-ball- Shouldn't u tell her face 2 face? =/

Wildcat14- She's her dad's house which is like downtown….i would if I could tho. =)

Jason114- Good luck bye!

_Jason114 has logged off._

CookingB-ball- I better hit the hay night!

_CookingB-ball has logged off._

BigHair- Good luck bud =)

Wildcat14- Thx see u l8ter =)

BigHair- Bye!

_BigHair has logged off._

**Troy sighed. He was happy his friends accepting his decision….but what about Gabi? What will he tell her? **

_Wildcat14 has logged off._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, Troy got the asking questions part done lol =) **

**Hope u enjoyed. Next....Troy tells Gabriella! OMG!**

**R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im really bored so im going 2 be posting alot 2nite! Here's Troy and Gabi.**

_Chapter Eight: The IM break-up_

_ChemGal is online_

_Wildcat14 is online_

ChemGal- Hey baby!

Wildcat14- Gabi we need 2 talk.

ChemGal- Ok….

**Gabriella was getting a little worried.**

Wildcat14- I've been….lying 2 u

ChemGal- Wat do u mean? =/

Wildcat14- I don't love u….i'm srry….

**Gabriella's heart sank.**

Wildcat14- I love some1 else.

ChemGal- WHO?!!? =/

Wildcat14- Sharpay

ChemGal- HER! TROY! U idiot HER instead of ME?! =(

Wildcat14- Wat do u mean instead of u? Gabi, I loved her b4 I even met u!

ChemGal- WHAT?! U JERK!

Wildcat14- Trust me Gabi, I WANTED 2 do this face 2 face…but ur ur dad's!

**That was true. Gabriella was torn. She wasn't the person to use caps….a lot.**

ChemGal- *sigh* I don't want u 2 break up with me….but I don't want u 2 pretend 2 luv me.. =/

Wildcat14- Exactly and I want u 2 be happy with someone who loves u =)

**Gabriella smiled, both of them wanted to see the other person happy.**

ChemGal- I want 2 c u happy 2 =)

Wildcat14- Then can we break up?

ChemGal- Ya…go 2 Sharpay!

Wildcat14- Can't she's on a plane 2 LA

ChemGal- =/ then y is ryan home?

Wildcat14- Sharpay is having alone time with her dad so they r having a mini vacay. I'll IM her.

ChemGal- Good luck Troy =)

Wildcat14- Thx bye Gabi =)

_Wildcat14 has moved to Chatroom PINK!_

_**A/N Chatroom PINK! Is Sharpay's room she made**_

_ChemGal has logged off._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Srry Troyella fans! Gabi took the news well....2 well....hmmm...lol jk jk**

**Will Troy say the rite stuff 2 'pay?**

**Will Troypay reunite??**

**Will Troy survive the girlyness of chatroom PINK1? **

**LOL**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chappie! Hope u enjoy!**

_LOVE!_

_Wildcat14 has entered the chatroom_

**Sharpay rolled her eyes as she stared at the laptop. **

Wildcat14- Sharpay let me type!

DramaQueen- Fine.

Wildcat14- I love u sooo much!

DramaQueen- I love u 2 but u were so insensitive about the anniversary thing with Chad…

Wildcat14- I know I feel really jerkish about tht! =/

DramaQueen- And! I feel uncomfortable because Gabi….u know

Wilscat14- I explained it all 2 Gabi just 2 b with u =)

**Sharpay smiled he did all that….for her!**

DramaQueen- Oh Troy! U r amazing…I love u so much!

Wildcat14- I love u 2!

DramaQueen- =)))

**Troy smiled and took a deep breathe he was going to ask her. He was dreaming about this all day and night. His palm sweated and he feared her saying 'No!'. He smiled and began to type.**

Wildcat14- Sharpay Evans, willu be my girlfriend?

DramaQueen- YES! =)

**Troy pumped his fist in the air. SUCCESS!**

**Sharpay smiled and squealed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. **

DramaQueen- I know I typed this 100 times but…I LOVE U! lol

Wildcat14- Sharpay, this could be the 'Start of Something new'. =)

DramaQueen- I know and I can't wait! =)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANK U everyone 4 reading this! Love ya all! I REALLY hope u enjoyed this story! Thank u again!**

**PS I'm think of writing a Camp Rock IM thing wat do u think?? REVIEW!**

**XOXOX**


End file.
